The One Where Rachel Gives Birth
by ChakramSais
Summary: Rachel's nine months pregnant and she's about to have a baby. Her life and her friends' lives are about to change forever.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't know what's going to happen on the show at the end of Season 8.   
  
centerbThe One Where Rachel Gives Birthbcenter  
  
Rachel was sprawled out on the couch in the apartment she shared with Ross Gellar, the father of her unborn daughter. She smiled happily as she felt her kick. Rachel placed her hands on her belly and felt the child moving.   
  
Rachel: Well, you're just full of energy today, aren't you?  
  
Ross walked into the room with a large bag packed full of things. He put it by the front door and sat down beside Rachel on the couch. He looked at her with a big silly grin on his face. Rachel furrowed her brow and gave him a funny smile.  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Ross: So, it could be anytime now, huh?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Anytime, Ross. But, don't worry, I'll page you if anything happens. You can go to work.  
  
Ross: I just don't want to miss anything.  
  
Rachel: Ross, just go to work. You're not helping earn a living for our baby by sitting here on the couch with your pregnant ex-wife.  
  
Ross: You're right, Rach. I'll go. But, please, page me even if you feel a cramp.  
  
Rachel: I promise. No go on!  
  
Ross kissed Rachel's cheek and then kissed her belly before he left the apartment. Rachel laughed to herself and looked down at her belly.  
  
Rachel: Your daddy loves you very much. He's going to be around for you just like I will be. We'll be a happy family, even if we're not normal like others.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Rachel's monologue to her baby. She sighed heavily and heaved herself up off the couch. She waddled over to the door slowly and opened it. A very ecstatic Monica and Chandler greeted her.  
  
Rachel: Hey!  
  
Monica: Hi Rach! We just came by to say hi. We wanted to know how everything was going?  
  
Rachel: Just fine. No, it's not time yet.  
  
Chandler: We weren't coming to ask that.  
  
Rachel: Oh, well, the last five times today you were, so I just assumed.  
  
Monica: We have some news!  
  
Rachel: What is it?   
  
Monica: We might be pregnant!  
  
Rachel: We might?  
  
Chandler: She was referring to herself and I.  
  
Monica: Honey, I think she got that.  
  
Rachel: Yes, anyway, that is great! Congratulations!  
  
Monica: Thanks! But we're not sure yet. We just got back from a pregnancy test at the hospital. The results should be back in about a week.  
  
Rachel: That's so great you guys! I think that I'm going to cry a little bit!  
  
Rachel sniffles and Monica giggles a little. Rachel opens her arms and hugs her two friends. She feels the baby kick again and chuckles.  
  
Monica: Just think, my niece may have a little cousin to play with someday!  
  
Chandler: Hey, and then they'll form a group of friends like we did and . . .  
  
Monica: Honey, it's okay, you don't have to say anything.  
  
Chandler: Okay.   
  
Monica laughs and kisses Chandler. She smiles at Rachel.  
  
Rachel: I really need to get some sleep, but I'm so happy for you two!   
  
Monica: Thanks again. Call us if anything happens, okay?  
  
Rachel: I feel like I've been told this once today. Of course I'll call you. You're her aunt and Chandler's her uncle.  
  
Monica: Okay, well, we'd better get going. Bye!  
  
Chandler: Bye!  
  
Rachel: Bye guys!  
  
Rachel shut the door and went back over to the couch. She smiled to herself and knew that her life would always be good as long as she had her friends that cared about her.  
  
*~*  
  
At Joey's apartment, Joey sat in his barca-lounger, drinking a beer and watching his usual Saturday afternoon porn. He was smiling as the sound of moans was heard in the background. A knock came to the door and Phoebe walked in.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Joey. What are you doing?  
  
Joey: Just watching my porn.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, well, okay, but ew!  
  
Joey: Oh come on Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: As long as I'm here, Joey Tribianni, you will not watch porn!  
  
Joey: But, it was just getting to the best part! They were about to go into the bathtub and . . .  
  
Phoebe: Eew! Joey!  
  
Joey: Sorry.  
  
Phoebe went over to the television set and turned it off. She sighed and shook her head. She smiled and sat down on the couch.  
  
Phoebe: So, Rachel's due at anytime now.  
  
Joey: I know. I bet her and Ross are really happy.  
  
Phoebe: You're still having those dreams aren't you?  
  
Joey: What dreams?  
  
Phoebe: That you're the baby's father.  
  
Joey looked distant for a moment and nodded. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
Joey: I wish she loved me, you know? I know it sounds stupid, but she made it clear to me she didn't love me. I know we can never be together, but it hurts a lot.  
  
Phoebe: Joey, I know you're hurt, but you can't do this to yourself forever. You have to move on to someone new!  
  
Joey: Who am I going to move on to?  
  
Joey stood and walked out of the apartment quickly. He wasn't having much luck talking with Phoebe about his feelings for Rachel. It was like Phoebe was angry that he loved Rachel. After he closed the door, Phoebe sighed.  
  
Phoebe: Me.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were now sitting in their apartment, holding each other on the couch. Monica's head was resting on Chandler's shoulder and they were thinking about what may be happening to them in the next few months. If Monica was really pregnant, their lives would suddenly shift into a serious responsibility.  
  
Monica: I hope that we're going to have a baby. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?  
  
Chandler: Yeah. Remember, I was going to help you have a baby if neither of us were married by a certain age.  
  
Monica: But now everything is happening so wonderfully!  
  
Chandler: Yeah. Just think, I could've married Janice.  
  
Both shuddered as Monica started to laugh. She kisses Chandler's cheek and then his lips.  
  
Monica: But, we found our way to each other and I don't ever want to take it back. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was now sitting in a warm tub of water. She felt the bubbles surround her body and the water seeped around her belly. She could feel the baby move in response to the water as it pooled around her belly. She was relaxing as much as possible as her doctor had advised, but she knew that her baby would be born soon.  
  
Rachel: Hurry up little one. I can't stay pregnant forever. I've got a goal of 125 pounds to reach!   
  
She laughed a little and then felt a strong gush. Her eyes went wide as she slowly stood out of the water. She couldn't tell if the water dripping from herself was bath water or something else. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off, not being able to stop the water dripping from between her legs.  
  
Rachel: Oh my god! 


	2. Part 2

Ross was taking a snack break when his pager went off. He nearly choked on his candy bar when he heard the noise. He looked at it for a moment and realized it was the code that Rachel would use when she was on her way to the hospital.   
  
Ross: Oh my god!  
  
Ross ran out of the museum and jumped into a taxi.   
  
Ross: Get me to the hospital! I'm having a baby!  
  
The taxi driver looked at Ross and chuckled as he pulled away.  
  
Taxi Driver: Well, good luck, buddy.  
  
Ross: Just drive!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel hurried into her room and pulled on some clothes. She could feel contractions coming on and she knew she had to get a hold of Monica and Chandler. She picked up the phone and dialed Monica and Chandler's apartment. After one ring, an exasperated Chandler answered.  
  
Chandler: Hello?  
  
Rachel: Oh my god! Chandler, you and Monica have got to get me to the hospital! My water just broke!  
  
Monica: Chandler, what is it?  
  
Chandler: Rachel said something about water breaking!  
  
Monica: Oh my god! Tell her we'll be right over!  
  
Chandler: We'll be right over, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Hurry!  
  
Rachel hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. She put her hands on her belly and breathed harshly.  
  
Rachel: Okay, slow down now! I'm not ready yet!  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe walked out of Joey's apartment just as Chandler and Monica were heading out their door.  
  
Phoebe: What's going on?  
  
Monica: Rachel's having her baby!  
  
Phoebe: Oh wow! I'm going! We have to find Joey!  
  
Monica: There isn't enough time! We have to go now!  
  
The three hurried quickly down the stairs and Chandler hailed a cab. Rachel and Monica hurried up to Ross and Rachel's apartment and helped Rachel down to the cab. They all piled in and headed for the hospital.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey was walking out of his favorite pizza restaurant when he saw a cab go by with a bunch of people crammed in the back. He could've sworn one of them was Chandler and another was Rachel. His eyes went wide and he hailed a cab.  
  
Taxi driver #2: Where to buddy?  
  
Joey: Follow that taxi!  
  
Taxi driver #2: Which one?   
  
Joey looked around and saw about ten other cabs. He looked around to finally see the one he'd seen that was stuffed with people. He pointed to it.  
  
Joey: That one!  
  
*~*  
  
Ross ran into the emergency room and a few orderlies looked up at him from their work.   
  
Ross: I'm having a baby!  
  
Nurse: Would you like a room with a view?  
  
Ross looked at her quickly and was about to answer when he realized she was making a joke.  
  
Ross: Funny. No, my ex-wife is having my baby!  
  
Nurse: Nobody has come in yet today.  
  
Ross: What other hospital could she be at!?  
  
Finally, Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, and Rachel hurried into the emergency room with Joey right behind them.  
  
Rachel: I'm here!  
  
Ross hurried over to her and hugged her. He kissed her cheek and let her lean against him.  
  
Ross: Are you okay?  
  
Rachel: It hurts, Ross! I'm not okay!  
  
Tears started to stream down Rachel's face as another contraction slammed into her. She cringed and a nurse wheeled a wheelchair up behind her. Rachel sat down slowly.  
  
Nurse: We're going to get her into a room. I need the father to come with me and fill out some papers.   
  
Ross stepped up and followed the nurse and Rachel down the hall with the rest of the gang wishing them good luck from the other end of the hall. 


	3. Part 3

Rachel now sat in her room, in a highly unfashionable hospital gown with Ross beside her. He was reading a magazine as Rachel worked through contractions. She just wanted to take that magazine and shove it where the sun doesn't shine, but she didn't feel strong enough to.  
  
Rachel: God, Ross, why can't men go through this?  
  
Ross: Well, Rachel, you see, a man has . . .  
  
Rachel: I know that!   
  
Ross: Okay, I was just trying to help.  
  
Rachel: Well you're not!  
  
Ross: Sorry.  
  
Rachel: Just let me be for a few minutes.  
  
Ross: Sure. Anything you need.   
  
Ross stood and headed for the door as Rachel felt a very strong contraction coming through.  
  
Rachel: No! Ross, don't go! I need you here.  
  
Hearing Rachel say that, Ross felt a tug at his heart and he smiled softly. He sat down beside her again and kissed her hand.  
  
Ross: I'll always be here for you Rachel.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was standing in the waiting room, staring at the large picture of babies. She had a puzzled look on her face as Joey walked up behind her.  
  
Joey: Hey.  
  
Phoebe: I don't get it. How did they get so many babies to sit still for a picture?  
  
Joey decided to interrupt the question and have a talk with Phoebe again.  
  
Joey: Can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Phoebe: Sure. What's up?  
  
Phoebe and Joey sat down beside each other and Joey began to talk.  
  
Joey: Is there something wrong with me? I mean, do I have a woman repellant or something. I just can't get women to notice me! I'm trying to get over Rachel, but how can I if I can't get a date?  
  
Phoebe: I'll go on a date with you.  
  
Joey: You will? Aw, thanks Pheebs!  
  
Joey stood and walked away, yet again, leaving Phoebe to herself.  
  
Phoebe: No problem.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler and Monica were staring at the babies in the nursery as they waited for news of Rachel. Monica had tears in her eyes as she looked at the babies. There were beautiful infants that were going home with their mommies and daddies any day now and they'd be loved and cared for.   
  
Monica: Do you think we're going to have a baby?  
  
Chandler: It's not like we haven't had a chance.  
  
Monica: I know, but I want a baby!  
  
Chandler: Well, I'm not going to steal one of these for you!  
  
Monica: No! I mean, I want us to have a baby! Now.  
  
Chandler: Right now? Well, if we're expecting, it's not going to happen now!  
  
Monica: I've been waiting all of my life for a baby. We're not getting any younger Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Honey, if we're not expecting already, then we'll try until we are.  
  
Monica: Oh my god! Really?  
  
Chandler: Really. I love you Monica and I'd be honored to father your child.  
  
Monica laughed for a few moments as she hugged Chandler. They kissed momentarily and then a doctor came out and knocked on the wall beside Chandler's head. Monica and Chandler separated and looked at the doctor.  
  
Doctor: Rachel should be delivering at any time. Of course just the father is allowed in there, but if you want to come wait outside the door, this would be a good time.  
  
Monica: Thanks.  
  
Phoebe and Joey are now walking side by side over to Monica and Chandler.   
  
Phoebe: What's going on?  
  
Monica: Rachel's going to have her baby really soon!  
  
Phoebe: Wow! Let's go watch!  
  
Monica: We can't go in, but we can wait outside the room.  
  
The four of them followed the doctor down the hall to Rachel's room. They peered in and saw Rachel in an incredible amount of pain. Ross was sitting beside her, whispering in to her ear. Monica felt a tug at her own heart as she realized that in a few minutes another child would come into the world, a child that would be a part of her life forever. 


	4. Part 4

Ross and Rachel were in the delivery room as the doctor put on scrubs and the nurses prepared the infant bed. Receiving blankets were out and Rachel was in the midst of pushing. She was grasping Ross' hand and it was obvious he was in pain as well.  
  
Rachel: Oh my god! This hurts! Oh god!  
  
Ross: Oh god! My hand!  
  
Rachel: Shut up!  
  
Doctor: Come on Rachel. Just a few more pushes! You're baby's head is out!   
  
Ross looked down to see a first glimpse of his baby daughter. She had very light hair, just like Rachel. Ross smiled.   
  
Ross: She looks just like you!  
  
Rachel: Woman in pain here!  
  
Ross: Sorry sweetie. Come on, you can do it! Take my hand again.   
  
Rachel gripped Ross' hand and it was starting to turn an incredible shade of blue. Rachel pushed harder and finally she heard the cries of her baby girl. The doctor lifted her up for the parents to see and Rachel immediately started crying. Ross just sat there for a moment and looked dumbstruck.  
  
Doctor: Do you want to cut the cord? Mr. Gellar?  
  
Ross snapped out of it finally and nodded. He cut his daughter's umbilical cord and looked at her as the nurse took her over to the warming table. The baby was crying and she had strong lungs.  
  
Ross: You did it Rachel. You did it.  
  
Rachel: She's here! I can't believe I have a daughter!  
  
Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel and gave her a soft hug. He kissed the top of her head and watched as the nurse wrapped up baby Gellar and bring her over to Rachel. Rachel held her arms out and took her daughter into her arms.  
  
Rachel: Oh wow! You're so beautiful!  
  
Ross: She's perfect.  
  
Rachel: She's the most wonderful baby I've ever seen!  
  
Rachel leaned down and kissed the top of her child's head. She smiled and looked at Ross.   
  
Rachel: We're parents together, Ross. We've got a baby.  
  
Ross: I know. It's great, isn't it?  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe and Joey were now hugging after hearing the cries of the baby. Monica and Chandler were hugging as well. Monica was bawling and Chandler had a few tears in his eyes.  
  
Monica: I'm an aunt again!  
  
Chandler: I'm an uncle. Wow. I never thought I'd say that!  
  
Phoebe: I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?  
  
Monica: Phoebe, honey, they know it's a girl.  
  
Phoebe: Well, the doctor told my mom that Ursula and I were triplet boys. So, you never know.  
  
Joey, Monica, and Chandler looked at each other quickly and then smile and nod.  
  
Phoebe: Well, it could happen.  
  
Joey: Hey, Phoebe, can you believe it?  
  
Phoebe: In know! Triplets! I wouldn't wish that on anyone after going through that!  
  
Joey: No, I mean about the baby. Ross and Rachel's baby!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, yeah, yay them!  
  
A few moments later, the doctor came out and smiled at the four people standing in the hallway.  
  
Doctor: It's a healthy little girl!  
  
Phoebe: Wow! You guys are good!  
  
Doctor: You can go in and see them now. The baby's being passed around from the mother to the father. You might get the chance to hold her. She's adorable!  
  
Joey, Chandler, Phoebe, and Monica all walked into the Rachel's hospital room. They saw the sweet baby in Ross' arms and started oohing and aahing.  
  
Rachel: Hey guys. Come see her!  
  
Ross: Meet Hannah Renee Gellar. She's so beautiful.  
  
Chandler: Congratulations you guys.  
  
Monica: Yeah, it's so great!  
  
Phoebe: Ooh! Can I be her godmother?  
  
Joey: You two are really lucky.  
  
Monica: Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot! Um, while we were waiting earlier, I went down to see if I could get the results of my test any quicker. They said that they could try to get the results by tonight!  
  
Chandler: You did? You mean, we might know by tonight if we're going to be parents?   
  
Monica smiles widely and nods happily. She hugs Chandler and they turn their attention back to the new member of the group.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was sitting in the apartment now and Chandler was sitting beside her. Joey and Phoebe were sitting in the apartment as well, waiting for the doctor to call for Chandler and Monica. A cell phone rang and Phoebe answered it.  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Rachel: Has the doctor called yet?  
  
Phoebe: Um, no, but it should be anytime.  
  
No sooner had she said that, the phone rang.  
  
Monica: Oh god! I'm afraid to answer it!  
  
Chandler put the phone on speakerphone.  
  
Monica: Hello?  
  
Doctor: Monica Bing?  
  
Monica: Yeah. This is she.  
  
Phoebe handed Monica the cell phone and put it up to the speaker.   
  
Doctor: Congratulations, you're going to be a mommy!  
  
Monica: Oh my god! Oh my god!  
  
Chandler: I'm gonna be a . . . I'm gonna be a dad.  
  
Joey: Way to go buddy!  
  
Phoebe: Oh wow!   
  
Rachel and Ross together: Congratulations! We're so happy for you!  
  
Hugs started being spread throughout the apartment as Monica and Chandler realized that they were finally going to be parents.  
  
The End 


End file.
